Fuel door lock systems are frequently used on current automobiles to inhibit opening of a fuel door and access to fuel within a vehicle fuel tank. There are a number of fuel door lock system types. As one example, a fuel door lock system may include a lock on the fuel door that can be opened using a key, such as the ignition key or a different key. As another example, a fuel door lock system may include the use of a striker fixed to the filler door and a lock member mounted to the vehicle body that is moveable between locked and unlocked positions, for example, using a release cable. Remotely actuated fuel door lock systems are also known where the fuel filler door can be unlocked by an operator remotely with electrically actuated release systems.